Apparence, tromperies et manigances – Saint-Valentin, mon cher !
by Youwan
Summary: OS "En couple avec..."; "Marié(e)"; "Célibataire à la recherche de..."; "Désespéré(e)"; "Pas intéressé(e)". Certes, il n'avait aucune étiquette à mettre – Et, mon dieu, merci. Mais, à la place, Mirajane lui tendit des.. Chocolats. Fried en fit de même. Horreur. Cacao démoniaque et fèves infectes !" Miraxus ou Luxus/Fried? Mystère! Autres couples hétéros. Pour le forum Fairy Fans!


Me revoici [Encore, je sais.] ! Voici un **OS** un peu particulier.. Puisque.. Les couples sont pratiquement tous **hétéros** là-dedans. Vous l'aurez compris, ENORME cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour vous, vu que je n'écris pratiquement jamais d'hét ! (Pour le Yaoi, vous inquiétez pas les filles. Je me rattraperais tous les autres jours de l'année !). Donc, ici.. Il y a mention d'à peu près tout les couples classiques de Fairy Tail.

L'histoire se passe du point de vue (POV) de Luxus. C'est un **Miraxus**. Ou un Luxus/Fried en arrière-plan (Seul Yaoi T_T). C'est... à vous de choisir ! Et oui !

En genre c'est surtout de **l'humour** (J'espère que ça vous fera rire et sourire !), de la **romance**.. Euh.. Et c'est déjà bien. :)

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **Bonne lecture !

**Update :** J'ai failli oublier. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un **mini-concours sur le forum Fairy Fans** ! On est bien, là-bas. C'est chouette. N'hésitez plus ! Venez \o/ !

* * *

**Apparence, tromperies et manigances **

– **Saint-Valentin, mon cher !**

* * *

Mirajane avait toujours eu des idées dérangées. Mais, quelques fois, les résultats de ses expériences et manigances étaient positives. Rarement, mais ça arrivait. L'aînée des Strauss avait un sourire magnifique; elle respirait l'innocence d'une façon séraphique. Quand Redus la dessinait, son cœur balançait entre lui donner une auréole ou des cornes de démons – Mais, pour la postérité, il valait mieux le premier choix.

Tandis que Mirajane repérait sa prochaine cible, les précédentes ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de lui pardonner. Sans discuter. Après tout, la barman n'avait sûrement pas voulu ce résultat. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Quelqu'un l'avait entourloupée. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de tout. Elle avait dû inverser deux missions, tête en l'air qu'elle était.

**Mon œil, oui. **

Le pouvoir de Mirajane sur la Guilde était incroyable. Elle tirait des ficelles secrètes, rappelait l'existence de nombreux cadavres dans des placards. En tant que barman et serveuse, elle passait son temps à récolter des informations – Plus ou moins utiles, d'ailleurs. Telle une araignée, la femme diabolique avec qui, fréquemment, il se battait quand il était plus jeune, avait tissé sa toile. Un énorme réseau de connaissance. En politique, elle ferait un malheur..

Personne ne voyait rien. Tout le monde se trompait face à elle au moins une fois dans sa vie. Surtout Lucy. C'était pourtant _**si**_ visible ! Son sourire était faux. Un mirage tout comme la gentillesse de Mirajane. Comment tout le monde pouvait à ce point se tromper et retomber, une fois de plus, dans les filets de cette mégère ? Luxus ne comprenait pas – étaient-ils tous aveugles ou aimaient-ils se faire du mal ?

Luxus appréhendait. Il se demandait quel plan diabolique avait prévu la jeune femme pour aujourd'hui – Jour de la saint-valentin. Cela faisait des semaines qu'un sourire malicieux tenait sur ses fines lèvres. La mégère était impatiente et le petit-fils du Maître pouvait le sentir dans chacune des fibres magiques de son corps.

Ce matin, elle rayonnait complètement. Prête à passer une journée rocambolesque et faire chavirer quelques cœurs entre eux. D'ailleurs, elle avait amené tout un attirail qui fit frissonner le blond qui l'observait du haut du premier étage. Chocolat. Il haïssait le chocolat et son goût amer trop prononcé – Oh ! Elle avait même pensé à des étiquettes en forme de cœurs à accrocher sur soi. _« En couple avec... »; « Marié(e) »; « Célibataire à la recherche de... »; « Désespéré(e) »; « Pas intéressé(e) »._

* * *

Cette femme était diabolique. Elle se posta à l'entrée de la Guilde et attendit patiemment les premiers arrivants. Très vite, l'endroit ressembla à un speed-dating gigantesque auquel Luxus n'avait aucunement l'intention de participer ! Il buvait tranquillement une boisson, attendant la Raijins-Team pour partir en mission quand un frisson lui fit reverser son verre.

Ses pouvoirs l'avertissaient d'un danger imminent et visiblement très proche. Avec lenteur, il se retourna pour fixer les escaliers du premier étage. Des cheveux blancs; une robe rose rougeâtre et il sentit son sang pulser à ses oreilles. Oh, non.. Dans ses rêves. Mirajane montait, grand sourire factice collé à ses lèvres, panier rempli d'étiquettes dans les mains.

Il y avait de l'agitation en bas et la Guilde était devenue bruyante très vite. Pourtant Luxus refusa de se laisser distraire et regarder droit dans les yeux du magnifique démon qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne céderait pas. Ça, il en était sûr. Son honneur était en jeu – Il ne portera jamais ce truc infâme ! Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot, le blond la devança et dit, d'une voix ferme : **« Non. »**

Mirajane ne s'en étonna pas, au contraire. Son sourire augmenta encore un peu. Elle savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance – Son adversaire était redoutable. Pourtant, elle insista. Elle devait au moins essayer. Au pire, elle reviendrait avec les Raijins en renforts. Luxus avait du mal à dire non à Fried, et tant mieux pour elle..

**« Luxus.. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. »** Le blond fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, sa _« mauvaise tête » _? Il essayait juste de rester digne de sa condition. Pas comme les autres gamins timbrés en bas. Il tourna la tête vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il resta stoïque en voyant Lucy rougir furieusement devant un Natsu qui tirait une tête d'idiot. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'esprit du Lion, Loki, apparût derrière la blonde qui se mit à crier. Le trio s'agita et Luxus détourna le regard vers un autre coin du Hall.

Tiens donc. Il haussa franchement un sourcil en voyant Grey détalé devant une Juvia criante, qui hurlait de mettre l'étiquette disant que le brun sortait avec elle. S'ils pouvaient sortir tout court, le silence n'en serait que plus agréable.. Une voix derrière lui interrompit ses pensées. La félonne n'avait pas abandonnée, malgré le peu d'attention qu'il lui portait. **« Tu vois ? On s'amuse tous. Rejoins-nous. »**

Pourquoi ce _« Rejoins-nous »_ sonnait à ses oreilles comme un pacte avec le Diable en personne ? Non, il ne vendrait pas son âme. Un jour, il exorciserait Mirajane ! Mais celle-ci était dans les petits papiers du maître.. Elle avait ses relations et ses connexions. Vivement qu'il dirige la Guilde; qu'il puisse l'empêcher d'agir aussi librement ! Et d'ailleurs, d'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue qu'il voulait s'allier aux désespérés du rez-de-chaussé ? Jamais. **« Non. » **Une vraie tête de mule.

C'était Mirajane qui flancherait en premier. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait perdu son sourire et réfléchissait intensément. Devait-elle le menacer à l'aide d'une des innombrables anecdotes que lui avait fourni le Maître Makarof ou devait-elle tenter une autre approche ? Non, ça serait dangereux de provoquer Luxus aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur tandis qu'elle-même rayonnait. De parfait opposés !

Tout en descendant à pas de loups, l'aînée des Strauss chercha le groupe du blond du regard. Ils étaient là, près de l'entrée, et Fried était resté planté devant les étiquettes. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire une intense concentration – Que choisir ?C'était comme attendre l'ascenseur magique ou prendre les escaliers. Son regard survolait les choix, audacieux. Il hésitait et Mirajane souriait intérieurement. Nouvelle cible en vue. Et nouvelle façon de faire ronchonner le petit-fils du Maître. C'était un peu étrange, mais elle adorait faire ça.

Lucy, fuyant quelqu'un – ou plusieurs personnes ? - la rejoignit et suivit son regard. Elles se sourirent. Et, en haut de son perchoir de princesse, Luxus eut de nouveau des frissons. La blonde aussi, avait un problème. Mirajane l'avait-elle ensorcelé telle une sorcière ? Non. Elles étaient toutes maléfiques, ces femmes ! Il suffisait de regarder Grey, le grand mage de glace, prendre ses jambes à son cou devant l'ancienne membre des Phantöms. Elles étaient toutes folles.

Evergreen se dirigeait sournoisement vers le frère des Strauss. Puis, de son regard de Méduse – Toutes des démones, qu'est-ce qu'il disait.. - elle capta son attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveaux cris s'ajoutèrent au fond sonore déjà chargé. **« Je suis un homme ! Un vrai ! J'ai reçu des chocolats faits juste pour moi ! »** avec des **« Mais vas-tu TE TAIRE ?! » **derrière lui.

Mince. Son attention avait été détourné par ces deux zouaves et il avait perdu la félonne barman de vue. Où était donc passée la serveuse ? Et la constellationiste ? Quoique, celle-ci n'était pas la plus dangereuse des deux. Il chercha activement dans tout le rez-de-chaussé et son regard balaya régulièrement la grande surface. Il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas rassuré. Bixlow parlait activement avec Lisanna et Fried avait, lui aussi, disparût. Que se passait-il encore dans cet endroit de fou ?

Luxus finit par se détendre – Les heures de la journée passèrent tranquillement et il ne renversa pas d'autres boissons par inadvertance. L'activité à la Guilde n'était pas retombé quand il était parti accomplir la mission qu'il avait choisi. Finalement seul, sans son groupe occupé à fêter cette stupide fête, il prit plus de temps que ce qu'il pensait initialement. C'est le soir qu'il rentra à la Guilde, fatigué. Hors de question de croiser la sorcière à cette heure. Il ne tiendrait pas face à elle.

Non, il devait rentrer, déposer la preuve de sa mission réussit et repartir aussi sec. Facile.

Sauf qu'il devait rendre la mission à Mirajane. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Où est-elle, bon sang ?! Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais.. En un tel jour, qu'elle disparaisse la moitié de la journée, c'était.. étrange. Quelqu'un avait-il tendu un piège à cette félonne ? S'était-on vengé de l'aînée des Strauss ? Autant de questions dont il n'avait pas la réponse.. Personne dans la Guilde ne les avait. Tch. Tous des inutiles, décidément.

Ayant loupé son repas du midi, Luxus commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Autant il exécrait rester dans une Guilde aussi.. Rose, décorée de bas en haut avec des cœurs sous toutes les formes – Et que je place des guirlandes infâmes ici, et que j'éparpille des confits d'un rose dégoulinants par là. Autant son ventre criait à l'agonie et, véritablement, il lui serait plus facile de se sustenter ici. Sans faire sauter le courant de toute la ville parce qu'il avait du mal à utiliser ces instruments démoniaques – Sa cuisine en était remplie et, habituellement, Fried s'en occupait à la perfection. Son ami savait comment s'y faire avec ces.. Choses.

La tête pleine de questions et les sourcils froncés, Luxus observa une nouvelle fois le rez-de-chaussé tout en mangeant son repas. Des chandelles avaient été placées un peu partout dans le Hall. Wendy et Roméo se partageaient un gâteau en chocolat, sous les regards bienveillants de quelques adultes. Des rires se firent entendre – Un livreur***** venait de donner à Kana un cadeau venant d'un certain Bacchus. La Guilde entière avait explosé de rire en voyant la bouteille de chocolat que la magicienne des cartes venait de sortir du carton. Même Luxus eut un sourire. C'était on ne peut plus original ! Il n'y avait aucun message avec le cadeau. Dommage.

Finalement, vers la fin de la soirée, Fairy Tail fut beaucoup plus calme – Comme éprouvée par cette Saint-Valentin très festive. Quelques fois des personnes d'autres guildes étaient venus finir leur journée ici. Tandis que, dans un coin, Jet et Droy maudissait Gajeel – Il avait eu plus de chocolat de la part de Levy que eux deux. Ils en étaient sûr ! - Ailleurs, Juvia tournait la tête de droite à gauche, dévisageant tour à tour Lyon et Grey. Dilemme.

Des pas firent craquer l'escalier qui montait au premier et, instinctivement, Luxus se mit sur ses gardes. Qui venait ? Qui montait ? Tout le monde ou presque était en bas, accueillant des personnes de Sabertooth et de Blue Pegasus. La Guilde de Fairy Tail étant grande, ce fut-elle qui fut choisi pour les accueillir en ce jour de fête. Et le boucan infernal que tout ce petit monde créait n'avait pas empêché Luxus d'entendre ce craquement.

Sens à l'affût, instinct de Dragon Slayer réveillé, il observa longuement les marches qui s'étendaient un peu plus loin devant lui. Qui ? La question remuait sans cesse dans sa tête. Puis, soudainement, des tâches de couleurs – Du vert, blanc. Du rouge. Fried ! Non. Non ! Fried ! Fried était avec la sorcière – Que lui avait-elle fait ?

L'inquiétude se diffusa dans ses veines, sournoise. Mais, dans son esprit, le blond se demandait surtout **pour lequel des deux **il s'inquiétait. Et la réponse, vicieuse, lui échappait.

Soudainement, toutes les bougies furent soufflées et les éclats de magie illuminèrent la nuit sombre. Encore une fois, une bataille gigantesque éclatait juste en dessus de ses pieds. Mais il ne réagit pas, les yeux rivés sur les deux tâches sombres qui, par intermittence, étaient éclairés magiquement. Ils s'avancèrent en parfaire harmonie et des frissons parcoururent le corps de Luxus. Depuis quand étaient-ils amis à ce point, eux ?

Profitant du bazar ambiant, ils ne lui laissèrent aucune chance de s'échapper. Il était coincé. Certes, il n'avait aucune étiquette à mettre – Et, mon dieu, merci. Mais, à la place, Mirajane lui tendit des.. Chocolats. Fried en fit de même. Horreur. Cacao démoniaque et fèves infectes !

**Il haïssait le chocolat.**

Le regard de Mirajane était clair. Mange ou meurs. Bon, la promesse de mort était peut-être là, en arrière-fond, cachée et elle ne le montrait peut-être pas beaucoup mais lui la voyait très clairement. Mange ou tout tes secrets seront dévoilés. Sorcière ! Mégère ! Fried, lui, lui faisait un regard de chien battu – Et là, c'était Luxus qui était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Mirajane le savait ! Elle le savait cette vipère ! Sorcière ! Mégère ! Qu'importe le mot tant qu'il finissait en ère. Sérieusement, elle était un poison qui lui polluait l'air.. Et les rimes, il en avait un peu marre. Luxus dut alors plier. De toute façon, qui pouvait le voir ? Il grimaçait, exagérait ses mimiques. Ça ne marchait pas. Alors il se comporta dignement et finit les bouts d'horreurs sucrés sans faire plus d'histoire.

Ils le payeraient. Lu faire avaler du chocolat.. Lui couper toute retraite.. Ils s'étaient ligués à deux contre lui. Qu'importe le sourire à la fois dantesque et doux que Mirajane avait à ses lèvres fines et démoniaques. Qu'importe l'air guilleret et extatique de son ami aux cheveux verts – **Ils le lui payeraient !**

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain que le blond réalisa. Mais oui, au fait.. Pourquoi Mirajane lui avait préparé des chocolats, à lui, pour lui et seulement lui ? Et Fried aussi, d'ailleurs. Ne connaissaient-ils pas le sens de ce message ? Un clin d'œil de la part de Lisanna et de Bixlow l'informa que, oui, ils le savaient et qu'ils étaient même complices de son supplice. Effrayant. Luxus se sentit soudainement piégé entre deux feux brûlant et aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre, sans avoir aucune idée de qui choisir.

Lui, il tenait surtout à sa liberté et à sa fierté. Mais, un jour, il se rendrait. Ce jour-là, les deux alliés exceptionnel de la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui de nouveau ennemis, seraient là. Et la lutte pour le blond recommencera en secret...

D'ici là, il fallait vraiment qu'il se méfie d'eux. Plus jamais, à plus aucune Saint-Valentin, il ne se fera avoir comme ça ! **Plus jamais !**

* * *

*****Hm. Pour ceux et celles d'entre vous qui suivent mes autres histoires – Alors la réponse est un grand **« Oui ! » ! Oui**, c'est le même pauvre petit livreur exploité que dans _« Maladie inopinée. »_ Et, **oui**, j'aime le faire travailler, même en ce quatorze février ! *Mouhahahaha*

* * *

Notes : Plus jamais.. Ouais. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine \o/ *Ouuuh, que je suis méchante avec Luxus.* Enfin bref. OS fini. Vous savez qu'au début je voulais faire un Yaoi, un GreyNatsu sur le thème « bonbon ». J'ai TOTALEMENT dérivé. Au final, il n'y a même pas de GreyNatsu ! XD

ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de l'hétéro, mon dieu. J'espère que ça passe. Quand vous l'avez-vu, c'est surtout de l'humour – Enfin j'ai essayé ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, la pénurie de Reviews menace récemment les auteurs ! :). Une review peut être aussi négative si elle est justifiée ! Courte ou longue, on s'en nourrit.. Et, vous savez, je vois mon copain que demain. Je n'ai donc eu aucun chocolat aujourd'hui.. **J'ai faim !**


End file.
